


"Okay... Alright..." (Destiel)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Hugs, Love, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, casdean - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Castiel is happy Dean is alive, so happy he could kiss him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the whole soul bomb thing with Amara.
> 
> I got this idea because (if you've noticed) everytime Dean and Cas go to hug, Dean always mumbles "Okay" and "Alright" and I find that really freaking cute. Also I just really really love fluffy fics. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, I love feedback and appreciate constructive critisism. Also if you want, you should check out my other fics!

"You're alive..."

"Cas you've said that a hundred times already... Are you okay?" Dean asks as they walk into his bedroom. Dean had to retrieve something and Cas just decided to follow like a lost puppy, not that Dean minded. 

"I-it's just- you..." Cas says in astonishment, he seemed to be in shock. 

Dean was getting worried about the angel.

"Me?" Dean asks as he turns away from Cas to grab something. 

"You... You, you, you...." Cas says breathlessly before stepping closer to Dean. 

Dean turns back towards Cas only to be face to face with him. 

Dean sees tears in the Angels eyes, "Cas?" He asks in concern. 

"Dean..." Cas says, his voice cracking. He reaches up before gripping Dean's shoulder. 

"Cas I'm home... It's all okay..." Dean says as he stares into Cas' glossy blue eyes. 

"You're here..." Cas mutters before a tear falls from his eye. 

"Cas..." Dean mutters before pulling the angel in for a hug. 

Cas clings to Dean, his face was buried in Dean's neck and teardrops fell onto his warm skin. 

"Dean- you're home." Cas mumbles, his voice was muffled by the collar of Dean's shirt. 

Cas snuggles closer, his lips pressed into Dean's warm skin on accident but he didn't want to move.

"It's all gonna be okay Cas..." Dean says softly to him, his arms were wrapped around him tightly. 

"Don't ever leave me, and don't let me go..." Cas pleads, his lips brushing against the skin of Dean's throat making him swallow thickly from the sweet sensation. 

"Never." Dean agrees and Cas exhales the deep breath that had been caught in his throat, the warm air sending a shiver down Dean's spine. 

For some reason Dean didn't find this weird. Hugging Cas, holding him almost- it was nice. 

"I need you." Cas says, hiccuping lightly as a small sob courses through his body. 

"Hey, it's alright now love." Dean says, he didn't even care that he called Cas-his best friend- love. "I need you too." 

Cas's sobs slowly fade away, leaving him with a few silent tears as he pulls his face away from Dean's neck. 

They stare at each other with intensity, their eyes boring into each other's with a mutually strong gaze. 

Cas flicks his eyes down to glance at Dean's lips while subconsciously licking his own. 

Dean noticed. Especially when Cas' tongue slowly, almost teasingly, ran across his own bottom lip.

Cas leaned in a tiny bit as he met Dean's eyes. 

Dean's heart was racing in his chest, his mind was screaming and his throat was dry. Why did Cas make him feel this way? And more importantly why did he like it? Maybe it was the slight euphoria that came from the feeling of being around Cas. 

"Okay..." Dean mutters as Cas leans in closer and they bump noses. "Alright..." Their lips brush together lightly and their eyes flutter closed. 

Dean presses his lips to Cas' with a little more force, making the angel make a small hum noise against his lips. 

It lasts no longer than a second before the slight pressure is gone and they pull away from each other, staying close. 

They both look at each other in slight surprise. They kissed each other? And they liked it... They liked it a lot. 

Once the initial shock is over Cas reaches up to place his hand against the side of Dean's face. 

"I thought you were dead..." Cas says as he runs his thumb across Dean's cheekbone. 

"I'm right here." Dean says before grabbing Cas' hand and pulling it away from his face. He presses Castiel's palm to his chest. 

Cas feels the racing heart underneath of his hand. 

"You're alive." Cas says. It was like his mind was too out of it to process anything. 

"I am, see..." Dean says before placing his hand over Cas' on his chest and gently pressing in. 

"You were gonna die..." Cas mutters sadly, "You were gonna leave me forever..." 

"No Cas... Hey-" 

"What would I have done If I had lost you? What if you went away and-" Dean cuts Castiel off by giving him a firm kiss that lasts a few seconds longer than the first. 

"It doesn't matter baby." Dean says, letting the sweet little pet name slip. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." 

"Good." Cas says before tugging on Dean's shirt to pull him closer. He wraps his arms around Dean's neck before hugging him.

Dean wraps his arms around Cas' waist, squeezing him lightly but comfortingly. "I'm sorry I hurt you by doing this... I'm so sorry Cas I-"

Cas tightens his hold and he presses a kiss below Dean's ear, "Don't be sorry, you were trying to save the world. You're my hero Dean." 

"You're a hero too Cas. Whether you believe it or not. You're amazing." Dean says.

"Sorry I'm clingy..." Cas suddenly pulls himself from Dean's arms. Making them both feel cold and empty. "I forgot you don't do cuddly and clingy..." 

"No. Cas it's perfectly fine. It's you, you can do anything, you're an exception." Dean says and Cas' eyes shine brightly. 

"Hey Dean?" 

"Yeah Cas?"

"There's something I need to tell you, I was too scared before but I realize now that I can't lose you so I want to tell you before its too late..." Cas says nervously. 

Cas pulls back again, facing Dean and looking into his intense green eyes. 

"Dean..." Cas mutters before taking a shaky breath. "I love you." 

While Cas was nervous, Dean was smiling. 

Dean gave Cas a cute little smile. Nothing much, but Cas loved it. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy. 

"I love you too Cas." Dean says before pressing a kiss to the Angels forehead. "I really love you too..." 

Cas sighed with content when he was once again wrapped in Dean's warm embrace. 

"Please never leave me..." Cas pleads softly.

"I'm not leaving you, and I'll never let you go. I need you Cas." Dean says before tightening his grip on the Angel. 

"I need you too- so much. When you left it felt like my world was falling apart, my heart was aching. You mean too much to me and I-"

"Shh, Cas- baby it's alright." Dean says, he softly shushes the angel when he gets overwhelmed and almost starts crying again. 

"I just- I love you." Cas says, his voice wavering slightly. 

"And I love you. It's okay Cas... Everything's gonna be okay." Dean says, he was still talking in a soft voice. 

"I know, because you're here and you aren't leaving me." Cas says as he takes deep breaths to calm himself. 

"That's right." Dean says before pulling away from the hug. He looks at Cas with a fond smile, his heart felt like it was swelling up in his chest as he looked into those beautiful ocean eyes. 

Dean kisses Cas again, and this time it made him forget all of the previous bad he had gone through. 

Cas was his lifeline, so his heartbeat was strong.


End file.
